


Rain and Cuddles

by thebeastinme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Insomnia, Kisses, M/M, sleepy harry cause he's my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinme/pseuds/thebeastinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't sleep. Louis has the perfect solution. Oh, and it's raining. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> because it's raining and i'm cold and when my boyfriend is sleepy it's my favorite thing ever. enjoy x

It's raining. Again.   
The third time this week, 16th time this month.   
Harry was bored.   
Sick, tired, bored, trapped. That was the biggest one, he was trapped, after last year's disaster that resulted in the entire band falling ill for over a week, Harry wasn't allowed outside if it was raining.   
So it was up to Louis to keep him interested, with Niall in Ireland, Zayn doing whatever Zayn does on breaks(baths? Maybe.) Liam was hanging with Dani, yet again, so Louis was stuck with the job. Well, "stuck". Louis loved Harry, more than anything, (except maybe his mum, Jay was his absolute favorite person ever), but, sadly, he was asleep, leaving Harry to stare out the window while perched on their window seat. Absentmindedly, he tugged on a thread sticking out from the edge.   
"Hazza, you shouldn't do that, it'll make it come apart faster." Louis wrapped a gentle arm around Harry's waist, pulling the younger man against his chest, relishing in the feeling of their bodies, their bare skin pressing together. "Harry, darling, I know you had on a sweater when we fell asleep." Harry shakes his head.   
"You mean when you fell asleep, Lou."   
"Babe, you need to sleep."  
"God, Lou, you don't think I know that? I've spent the last month trying!" Harry jolted up and fell over, still not used to the long, gangly limbs that were now his. "Goddammit," He cursed under his breath, trying to stand up and not crack his head on the shelf.  
"Harry, c'mon." Louis takes his hand, pulling him to the couch, and pushes him down, laying next to him and pulling him until their bodies were aligned.   
"M'sorry Lou," Louis puts a finger to his lips.   
"No, babe, don't worry. Just sleep, yeah? We'll get some tea when you wake up." Harry nods, sleepy now, but suddenly jolts up, looking Louis straight in the eye and fluttering his eyelashes in a way he knew got to Louis.   
"Lou, I didn't get a kiss." Harry feels, more than hears, Louis' breath catch in his chest.   
"Well no, Hazza, can't go to sleep without your kiss, now can we?" Harry shakes his head, slowly, deliberately, and Louis leans down to press their lips together.   
Harry's eyes flutter shut, letting Louis take control of the kiss, felling his tongue slide wetly along the younger's bottom lip, opening his mouth, allowing the elder to lick into his mouth.   
Eventually, the kiss comes to a natural stop, but the feeling of lightheadedness, of protection, of love, doesn't go away, and for the first time in weeks, Harry sleeps, cuddled with his boyfriend on the couch.


End file.
